Please Remind Me
by Zatz All Folks
Summary: KaixOc story. Theresa is a cowardly girl sent to Japan by family friend Mr. Dickenson and her parents. They're upto something. Love story with a bit of angst. Hopefully better than I make it sound.
1. Please remind me

**Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the disclaimer. That's right, the disclaimer.** I do not own 'Beyblade' nor any of the characters, places, inventions and ideas. They belong to their creator, Takao Aoki. I do however own the idea for this story, the oc character 'Theresa' and her family, past, present, future etc, etc...So I hope you enjoy. Have fun my children!

**

* * *

**

Please remind me.

Why did I ever agree to go along with this?

Here I am, sitting in a window seat of and airplane on my way to Tokyo, Japan. Staring at the endless streams of clouds, cursing myself for being dragged into this. Or should I be cursing my parents? After all, if they hadn't said, and I quote. "We think you should go. It'll be a good opportunity for you to grow and an individual. Besides, we're sick of seeing you moping around the house." End quote. I'd be sitting at home, chillin' out, doing whatever I liked before joining the wonderful land of university. A good opportunity for me to grow as an individual, then why didn't one of you go in my place. Because, let's face it. I'm a coward. Always have been, always will be. A coward is a coward, no matter how hard you try to change that. Besides, I'm fine with being a coward. You'd think I'd have got some say in the matter.

Apparently not.

So here I sit, a cowardly 18 year old girl. Sent solo to "grow as an individual" in Japan, famous _Land of the Rising Sun_. Courtesy of family friend Mr. Stanley A. Dickenson, and of course, the pushy parents aka Mum and Dad. Well, at least I can speak basic, and I mean _very_ basic Japanese. As long as people speak to me like I'm mentally challenged, I can get around safely…as safely as possible anyway. Considering the circumstances.

I wanna go home already and I'm not even there yet. They told me I'm to stay at a dojo with a friend of Mr. Dickenson's. Tyson Granger I believe was what he said, current beyblading world champion. I know what they're trying to do. They want me to reveal my dirty little secret. Well, it's not a dirty little secret, but it is _my_ secret that only my _inner circle_ of friends and family know about. And that's the way I like to keep it. I also wonder why they think something like this will work in the first place. Not only am I a coward, I'm anti-social too. People have never been my expertise, they've never really liked or accepted me, and I the same toward them. Animals are so much easier to live with. I bet the moment I_ see _these people I'll pull a complete mental blank. Freeze up in fear and resentment. Ha, these guys are gunna _love_ me.

The flight attendant taps me on the shoulder. Pulling my iPod earphones out of my ears I listen to what she has to say.

'We'll be landing soon, so we request that you turn off all electrical devices.' She smiled brightly at me. For a moment I wondered if she sensed I was distressed.

A nodded a response to her. Right in the middle of an awesome song too, find me a person who doesn't like Queen's song "We Will Rock You" and I'd probably have to hurt them. Reluctantly I did as she asked. She smiled some more and then trotted off to the next person.

Here's a note for all future travellers. Being at an airport by yourself is freighting. Now take into account, being an absolute coward, and add in an international airport, where you can barely speak the language. There where people _everywhere. _I had no idea where the hell to go. So I did what I would normally do in this situation. Follow the people from your flight. You need to get your luggage, so do they. Following works perfectly. Following works perfectly up until the point where you have your luggage and now have no idea where to go to get out. Following doesn't work, because they're going all different places. I envy their confidence and the way they seem to know where they're going. In a situation like the obvious, logical thing to do is to ask for directions. But remember, I'm a coward and anti-social, barely speaking the language. So forget that idea. Aimlessly I walk around. Terrified. I was supposed to meet Mr. Dickenson at the airport. Trouble is I forgot to ask _where_ at the airport. I was sure he was freaking out. If anything happened to me, I know he would never forgive himself. I tried not to imagine how scared for me he must be. It was making me want to burst out in tears. Despite the fact that he is one of the reasons I'm here against my will, I still like the old man. I have no clue how long I'd been wondering aimlessly around searching for a familiar face before I got taken completely by surprise.

Someone had grabbed me from behind and was calling my name in a very, relived tone. I knew who it was instantly; well, once I heard him call my name. Mr. Dickenson had found me.

'Theresa, Theresa. Thank the heavens you're alright!' He sounded like he had just run a marathon. 'What have you been doing? I was so worried. When the plane had come in and I couldn't see you I feared something had happened to you. Did you get lost?'

'Yup, that's me. Can't get around anywhere without getting lost. It's okay really. I'm fine. You can chill out now Mr. Dickenson. You know you almost sent me into cardiac arrest, sneaking up on me like that.' I cave him a hug, reaffirming my position on the _I'm fine _thing.

'Have you got all your things?' Mr. Dickenson peered down at me. Down at me because I'm short.

'Yup, I sure do. I was at least able to find my way to the luggage clang.' By way of stalking others of course. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

'Good, good.' He said cheerily. 'Well come along, we mustn't keep the driver waiting much longer.'

'Okay then.' I attempted to sound happy at the prospect of arriving at the dojo and meeting my impending doom. All Mr. Dickenson did after that was smile at my joyfully until we reached the car.

'Nice car.' I commented. And it was. Clearly very expensive. Not that I really knew anything much about cars. I can drive them yes; in fact I can drive manual. Something not many people my age know how to do nowadays, seeing as most learn auto now.

'Why, thankyou my dear.' Is all he said in reply.

During the car trip, he distracted me from my gazing out the window, asking me about how my family was doing back home. I answered to the best of my ability, I was still distracted by how different the cities of Japan where to back home. They where so much more crowded.

He interrupted his cross questioning me to say, 'Ah, we're almost there. Are you excited?'

I could only think to myself. _Oh boy. _For his sake I tried to sound pleased. 'Great, can't wait.' In truth, I could wait. I could wait a very long time.

The car rounded the corner and I guessed where we were pulling up was the outside of the dojo. A pleasant wooden fence surrounded the place. And as far as other buildings in Japan were concerned, it was pretty big. Mr. Dickenson's door opened and he got out. Butterflies were forming in my belly. Cheery as ever he coaxed me out of the back seat.

'Come on dear. You'll be fine.' A calm, placid tone.

I gathered all my guts together, which wasn't a lot. I too, got out of the car and swallowed back my saliva. With my bags in hand I faced the dreaded dojo. _Well, no turning back now. _

* * *

So that was the first chapter. I hope you didn't find it a waste of your time. And even if you did, please don't flame me. **I BEG YOU NOT TO FLAME ME!!** Oh, and if you leave me a review saying you hate the song 'We Will Rock You' I will cry myself to sleep and then, via brainwaves (similar to that of Hanajima in 'Fruits Basket') I shall find a way to hurt you...Not really, but you get the idea. Idle threats really. I used their English names because although I know it's not their REAL names. Truly, I can't be bothered to remember and type their Japanese names. Besides, I watched the English dub version. It's my precious familiar.

To the internet and beyond!


	2. Close Encounters of the Awkward Kind

So welcome to the second chapter. **WARNING ! **This story will make numerous references to 'Zombie Jesus.' Now I don't want anyone to be offened by it, it's just a running joke between my friends and I. The way we see it, Jesus died, and came back from the dead. When people die and come back from the dead, they are either vampires or zombies. Since there's no record of Jesus drinking blood, he is a zomibe. Enjoy the weirdness of my friends and I.

* * *

**Close encounters of the awkward kind.**

Mr. Dickenson gave me more encouraging words. I have no idea what they were, I was much to terrified. Trembling I just followed his lead. Bless my ability to follow others. I may not be a leader, but at least I can follow. I was hot on Mr. Dickenson's trail as we approached the wooden gate of the dojo. With very advancing step, I grew more anxious. Any moment now my legs would buckle underneath me. The fall would be embarrassing, certainly not the best first impression I could make. It isn't even really that I care what others think of me, keeping in mind that'll I'll be living here for the next…the next Zombie Jesus knows how long. I wanted to be at least somewhat acceptable to these people.

We pasted the gate. _Oh Zombie Jesus. _I kept repeating to myself over and over. I was starting to feel like I would throw up now. Not noticing my surrounding I just kept on following. Praying that some miracle meant that they would all want to send me back home. A miracle for me anyway, for them it would be bad luck. Definitely bad luck if they were going to send me back home.

'Hey, Mr. D!' The second I heard this unfamiliar, elderly man's voice, my body froze with fear. I didn't even hear Mr. Dickenson's reply.

'And this must be your friend you've brought to stay with us!' Sure the man sounded happy and friendly enough, but I was still frozen. However this was my queue to make a good impression.

'H-h-hello.' Pathetic, absolutely. I couldn't even greet the happy old man without choking on my own words. 'I'm Theresa…It's nice to meet you.'

'Well hello Theresa, why don't you come meet everybody else.' He gestured me to follow his lead. Gladly I did. 'By the way, you can call me Grandpa.' I was sure he was smiling. You could hear it in his voice.

'S-s-sure, okay, Grandpa.' Still stuttering. How sad. Mr. Dickenson placed a reassuring hand on my back, a wasted effort.

The three of us rounded the corner of the dojo and Grandpa called out.

'Hey, guys! Our new guest is here!'

_Zombie Jesus! _I searched for a reassuring face. But Mr. Dickenson wasn't looking. Panic began to sweep over me once more. My regret at coming in the first place was starting to reach its peak. _Guys_…..that meant that there was more than just one of them I had to face today. The voices of my friends saying "suck it up" or "harden up" echoed in my mind. That would be what they'd be saying to me if they were here. However they're not, so I'm doing in myself in their stead.

'Come one Theresa, harden up. Do you have to get some concrete?' mumbling it to myself really wasn't very helpful. Soon I realised that everyone was giving me a that-chick-is-weird expression. Mr. Dickenson, Grandpa, as well as the others. All seven of them. All I could do was bare my teeth and grin.

I guessed I should say something. 'H-h-hi.' Stumbling already, very nice. 'I'm Theresa.' They're looking at me expectantly. What do they want me to do now?

The only girl amongst the group made a move. 'I'm Hilary. It's nice to finally meet you.' _Finally_ meet me? What had they already heard?

Like me, she was a brunette, hair falling just to the shoulder. Her eyes were a soft brown and her skin was naturally tanned. Actually she was quite pretty, standing near her I felt somewhat inferior. With my messy brunette hair, dyed an array of different colours at the tip. My too pale skin spotted with freckles from years of playing in the sun. The only thing I had that was pretty was my lovely green eyes. Hilary was taller than me too, by about two or three inches I'd say.

Hilary continued speaking, giving up on some kind of response on my part. 'These are the guys from G-Revolution. That's Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Daichi, and Mr. Cool over there is Kai.' She gestured to everyone she named and I just tried to nod coherently. Technically I was, just not to the best of my ability. Their faces were all familiar from Television. Probably from when they beat BEGA. I'm aware of this much at least.

Max was the first of the guys to speak to me. 'Hey, how are ya?'

Okay Theresa you have to make an attempt. 'Umm…yeah, I'm fine.' Classy.

To be fair, he did seem like a nice enough bloke. Blonde hair, blue eyes, overly happy attitude that was a little overwhelming. Freckled face like mine. Given time, I might get to like this one.

'You know, you don't have to be scared? R. Dickenson warned us you weren't exactly open with strangers.' Ah, so that was what Hilary meant. Mr. Dickenson had been saying _those _kind of things about me. Like a warning to take it easy on me.

'I'm not really that scared.' I lied. Badly. 'I'm just a little nervous.' Also I lie. I was extremely nervous. My body was shaking underneath my weight.

'Are we really that scary? Or are you just a coward?' I had to do a double take. Had a child just called me a coward? Not that I could really argue with him, Daichi, was that what his name was.

'Grrr, Daichi, don't be so rude!' Yup, I was right. Hilary's screech had confirmed it.

'No it's fine. I am a coward.' Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. I hope they got the message. There was after all, no denying my cowardice. To strengthen my words I gave them a weak smile.

It was just to awkward to bare.

'…Why don't we let show you to your room.' Grandpa was stepping up to the plate. At Mr. Dickenson's cue if I'm not mistaken. 'Tyson! Come and show her to her room.'

'What why me?! I'm trying to train here.' In his hand I could see a launcher. Just what I needed to make me feel even more self conscience.

If he were from my country we would call him a _Bogan_. Because that's what he looked like, with shorts, a jacket and a cap on. The cap shielding a mess of medium length black hair. Exactly like the Bogan's back home.

Grandpa started yelling parental abuse at him for his reluctance to help me. He of course, yelled back. My tension rose, I didn't want to be the cause of family arguments.

'Oh, never-mind Tyson. I'll do it. Come with me, I'll show you the way.' Ray lead me away form the yelling twosome.

I followed him into the house of the dojo. Trying to note as much as I could about where things were. He was polite and kindly toward me. Pointing put rooms like the bathroom and toilet, kitchen and living area, and of course, a training room.

'This is where you'll be sleeping.' He pulled open the door and motioned inside. 'Tell us if there's anything you need.'

'Th-thanks. I will.' I smiled gratefully to him.

When he was out of sight I put my nags down in a corner of the room while I examined it. It was small and plain. The only thing inside it aside from my bags was a roll out mattress in the centre of the room. The lack of anything in the room made me increasingly uneasy. And I figured I should go back outside and find some way to be sociable with my hosts.

When I reappeared, Grandpa and Tyson where still at it.

'Hey I didn't get to introduce myself properly before. My name's Kenny. But they mostly call me Chief.' He sounded almost as nervy as me.

'Hi. It's nice to meet you.' Nice to meet you now why am I here in the first place. He was a short guy, the nerdy type. Under his arm he cradled a laptop. Laptops, one of the evilest inventions ever. Well, my laptop is evil anyway, maybe his isn't.

'Don't worry about before. Tyson didn't mean to offend you or anything. He just takes his beyblading very seriously.'

'Oh that's fine. I completely understand. He's not the world champ for nothing right?' A half decent response. I feel proud.

Hilary bounded up. 'How did you find the house? Would you like me to show you where anything is?'

'No it's fine really. Ray did a good job of showing me where things are.'

She just smiled back at me. 'Oh, Kai hasn't introduced himself has he?'

Kai? Which one was that? The one she called Mr. Cool? I wonder if she meant Mr. Cool as in Mr. Freeze from Batman, or if it was his personality she meant. Certainly I hadn't been forced to speak to him yet. The brunette grabbed me by the risk and began to drag me off with her. Where was she taking me? I had the feeling I didn't want to know.

'Kai, say hello to Theresa.' Hilary ordered.

I had been dragged to where the other guys were all beyblading. When I realised which one she wanted to greet me I was frozen in fear. This Kai was completely scary looking. He looked in our direction with indifference. I sensed that this made Hilary mad. I on the other hand was glad for his disinterest. Why? I was petrified of him. He was attractive looking, yes. Even by my standard, and I hardly ever took notice of what people looked like, unless I was comparing them to me. His hair was two-toned. A dark blue underneath and what I thought was grey on-top. There where navy blue triangles, two on each cheek painted on his face. They made him look fierce. Probably what he wanted from them. The only words I could find in my blank mind to describe his clothes were punk or goth. Never in my 18 years had I seen such a freighting looking person. The scarf flapping around his neck was both mysterious and intimidating. Truly I was happy to miss out on this intro.

Hilary however, had other plans. She was going to force him to acknowledge me. How she had the courage to do so I will never know. Maybe I was just scared because I'm a coward. Maybe he wasn't really that scary and it was just me at my nerves end. Somehow I severely doubted this.

'Kai, don't be so rude. All you have to do is mutter the word "hi." It's only one syllable, even for you it shouldn't be that hard!'

All this shouting. I wanted to turn tail and run. Run back to the empty room I now occupy.

Kai ignored her, walking away. Catching his beyblade in his hand as he did. The girl beside me fumed. I half expected her to explode. She tried to drag me with her after him, but Tyson intervened.

'Just let it go Hils. You know what he's like.' Clearly Tyson was trying to sooth and angry brunette. I pondered if she was a natural red head. With my mind clear of the stress of Kai, it was free to think such things. For now, I was safe.

* * *

All hail Zombie Jesus.

I should mention...I probably won't update for a while. You see I'm currently enjoying my final two months of high school. EVER. So effort must go into my studies so I can join the wonderful world of university. And well, much like Theresa, I'm freakin petrified.

Wish me luck.


	3. Just Give Up Already

**As you're probably aware, I'm a terribly lazy person. And I apologise for not updating in months and months. However in my defence, I would like to add, that my life as been a bit hectic lately. I had my HSC (major test for Australian high school kids-it determines whether we get the option to go straight to uni or not), needed to decide what to do with my life, went to Japan (Nippon/Nihon) and started uni....So yeah, hectic. But anyway on with reading!

* * *

**

Just Give Up Already.

Unfortunately I don't think Hilary was about to give up.

What exactly was driving her so hard to get Kai to acknowledge me presence? Honestly, what difference did it make to her? Because I certainly didn't see how it mattered or affected her in any way. I'm content to be ignored by him, he scares me to death. Although I'm sure she's just trying to do me a favour, I wished feverishly that she would stop.

Tyson and the others efforts calming her and making her forget the situation were fruitless. _I'm doomed! _Eventually to be forced to face the terrifying Kai.

Weighing up your options in this situation is hard work. What to do now? I suppose I should hang around, help out with stuff, like calming Hilary, or escape while their all distracted. Escaping would be heavenly, but rude at the same time. Decisions, decisions. Guess I'll hang around uselessly, that's not rude at least.

'Is she still on about the whole Kai thing?' Kenny groaned exasperatedly.

'You bettcha.' Replied Max.

Never in my life, all 18 years, have I ever seen someone so worked up about one person not introducing themself to a person you've never met. If I had been a childhood friend of hers, maybe then I could understand. But to go to such lengths for a person you've only known for a grand total of round about three hours, is purely amazing. Either Hilary's really kind, or really stubborn. I'm betting on the latter.

'Theresa, over here.' Hilary beckoned.

This has raised my suspicion alarm. She's happy, too happy. I smell a rat. There's no escape for this one, she's got me in a corner again. Hilary knows I don't have anything better to do. Reluctantly I move toward her, vainly trying to calm myself as I do.

_I'm like a lamb being lead to the slaughter house. _My heart skips a beat. _Always trust your instincts. _My mother taught me that. Here my instinct was to run. Run and keep running until I was safe in a little corner somewhere, curled up tightly into the foetal position. However, a part of me knew that, that course of action would be considered rude towards my hosts. Therefore a bad option. He, the dreaded Kai was leaning against the wall. Eyes closed, arms crossed. If I had money, I would bet he was just as much cornered into this as I am. Angry too. It was as if his fury was seeping into the air around us. Poisoning the atmosphere. I know many people like to get things over and done with. I am not one of them. In my own true style, I shake. Shaking so bad I'm sure that people think I'm about to drop to the nice, solid and painful ground has always been another of my many, utterly useless talents as far as dealing with people is concerned. Not to mention the sick feeling that's rearing its ugly head in my stomach.

'Come on.' She grabs my hand and reefs me forward. Possibly she wants me dead. Surely that's how this'll end.

'Now let's try this introduction again. Theresa, this is Kai.' The emphasis here was on his name. In a hint, hint, manner.

He looks me in the eyes, and I look him in the eyes. One of us has to say something soon or Hilary will snap. We both know it. The million dollar question is, is either one of us prepared to make the move necessary to stop it? As the guest at this dojo, I should probably bring something to the table. Guess I'll go.

'Pleased to meet you.' Short answers are still my specialty, and I choke that out in a feeble voice. From the corner of my vision. I can see Hilary gesturing for me to offer my hand. For a handshake I presume. So out goes my hand.

Kai's eyes dropped from my eyes to my hand. While he didn't say a word, I'm positive he grumbled something, and he did shake my hand, like it was acidic. None the less, he did it, and promptly walked away. Actually, stormed away would be a more appropriate term. Hilary and I both felt the gust of wind in his wake.

'Why is he being such a pain!' wailed Hilary. _She's still not content. Please don't tell me there will be a repeat performance...._

'It's an improvement.' Should I really be trying to consolidate her? Or will that just encourage her?

'Yeah, I guess you're right. We shouldn't expect too much from him, it is Kai after all.'

'...Yeah.'

_Success! She's letting it go! This little lamb has escaped the slaughter house._ Mind you, my whole body still shakes with nerves.

This is my chance, while Hilary looks still somewhat despondently in Kai's direction. She isn't paying attention to me, which gives me the opportunity to slink away and sulk in my own disgrace. _Carefully now Theresa, we don't want her to realise what you're doing. _One, two steps back and she isn't looking. Another and another, still nothing. A few more......and sweet, merciful freedom! Away from the wall and around the corner, with not so much as a backward glance from my well-meaning captor. Right now, all I want is to take my time and relax with a nice, long, steaming hot bath. There is a slight snag there, that is, it's a Japanese style bath. Something I have never had the pleasure of experiencing and hope to do in a manner that is not offensive to my hosts, keeping in mind, Hilary will, in all likeliness, be offended when she notices my absence. Now that I think of it, there's a second snag. Getting to my clothes and then the bath without her seeing me, or alerting anyone else of my act of cowardice.

Ninja style, I creep around corners, trying to avoid meeting up with any of the others for now. Luckily for me, they're outside, I can hear them, they're blading, and completely pre-occupied. Getting to my room is a cinch. Quickly I grab some clothes to throw on. Warm clothes, it is winter after all, and bloody cold. Much colder than winter in Australia. Confidently I walk the corridors of the dojo, believing that I'm quite safe. Sadly, this overconfidence caused me to crash into someone, hit the ground and spill my clothes all over the floor. I think I knew exactly who I crashed into to boot. That lovely sick feeling began to swell within me and I was terrified to look up. The fact that they didn't make a single sound or any move to help me up served to confirm my fear. When I finally had the courage to lock eyes with him. I found Kai glaring at me, a cold expression in his eyes. My mouth makes noise. Nothing that could be made sense of. It's probably meant to be an apology of some sort. I miraculously manage to scramble to my feet, picking up my scattered clothes simultaneously. In the smoothest and fastest fashion I can muster, I get the Zombie Jesus out of there. Into the bathroom where no-one can see me and I'm safe from judging eyes.

With the door closed behind me, I lean up against and slide to the floor. Sighs of relief escaping my mouth as I do. For a few moments I sit in the foetal position, nursing my shaken confidence and nerves. Slowly I approach the bath, I desperately need to relax.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and that it was (at the very least) semi worth the wait. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try not to leave it so long as I did this time. Feel free to review, so long as you don't flame-that's what I have uni teachers for now lol. Constructive criticism is also welcome. In conclusion, have a lovely day.**


	4. Gah!

**Yay! I wrote another chapter. I know you're probably thinking "about time too." Well about that yea.....hopefully I'll get some writting done this month since I have little else to do until uni starts again...

* * *

**

Gah!

'What an absolutely HORRIBLE first day.' I mumbled to myself. 'I told everyone this would be a bad idea, but does anyone ever listen to me? No of course they don't. I mean, hey, what'd I know? Other than myself that is. And look how it's turning out. One day, not even that, and I've managed to have a major stuff up. Fan-bloody-tastic.'

I hard argued so hard to stay home. So much wasted effort on my parents and Mr. Dickenson. The only conclusion I can draw from how dead set they were on me going is that they're planning something. Something I'm not going to like. Which is bugging me more and more. What's going to be more disastrous and depressing? Getting whatever they're planning thrown my way, or staying here longer to find out? It's a hard choice, like being between a rock and a hard place, neither option is particularly favourable. I guess the wise thing to do is to stick with what I've always done-sit back and go with the flow. It's worked before and it'll have to work now. I do realise this is very childish and I should probably be more concerned, but like my brother in law taught me "Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional." I chose to live by these words. They're basically an excuse for me to continue being immature. Justification if you will.

Bathes in Japan are seriously the best. Soaking in forty-two degrees when it's the middle of winter is honestly so relaxing and just an all round nice feeling. Especially after a run in with the most terrifying and cold person you've ever met. It's very nice. Warming to the bone, leaving a comfortable and secure feeling nestling in your body, almost enough to make me forget about my troubles. I have decided, this shall be my new safe haven. The minute anything gets too much I shall hide in here, nice and private. No one will come in here to disturb me, a sweet, wonderful haven in the bathroom. However everything has its drawbacks. The drawback with the bath here is that it's physically impossible to stay in it for more than ten minutes at a time, primarily due to the extreme heat of those things. So haven is only available for a short amount of time a day. Begrudgingly I heave myself out and throw some clothes on. Maybe I can sneak off to bed without having to have dinner with everyone by claiming I have jetlag. Sure I'll be hungry, but I'd rather that then deal with the icy glares and awkward moments.

Making the escape to my room I hear footsteps closing in.

'Ah, Theresa! There you are. Dinner's about ready come on.' Curses, Hilary has busted me and I don't suppose there's any out now. Even if I did claim jetlag.

'Oh, really? Okay thanks I'm coming.' Damn, damn, damn!

I follow her into the dining room of the dojo, not everyone's there yet, in fact I can still hear the beyblades going outside. Ray and Max are there, sitting around the table, Kenny is too. So I assume it's Tyson, Daichi and the dreaded Kai who are still going at it.

'Take a seat little lady.' Grandpa was smiling away so cheerfully that there was no possible way I could turn him down. So reluctantly I did as instructed. Ray and Max also beamed smiles at me. So much pressure! Of course Hilary was next to follow suit, after yelling for the others to come join us.

The sound of blades stopped, and the sound of Tyson's grumbling stomach took its place. I guess somebody's really hungry.

Sitting next to Hilary is my safest bet, so that's what I intend to do. No offense to the guys, but I really do feel more at ease with a girl. I severely lack experience with the male species. But as luck would have it, although I am next to Hilary, my latest fear is directly across from me. And yes, he's giving me a hearty, cold, glare. The moment our eyes met, the glare intensified and then he closes his eyes looking away in contempt. That bastard! I bet he's laughing at me on the inside. If only he knew what I knew, he wouldn't treat me like that.

'Well here it is dudes and dudettes.' Grandpa placed a bunch of different plates on the table. 'Help yourselves. Oh and Theresa, Mr. Dickenson left while you where in the bathroom. He told me to say goodbye to you for him.'

'Ah, okay, thankyou. It's a shame that I missed him.' I truly was disappointed that I missed him. Mr. Dickenson is the only person here that I know.

Everyone at the table said their thanks for the food and then proceeded to grab things with their chopstick and place them on their own plates. Clumsily I did the same, my chopstick skills are nowhere near as good as theirs. It's actually very embarrassing, and I can feel them trying to maintain their politeness and not laugh.

'What's a matter? Can't use chopsticks?' Being made fun of my a little kid, how fun.

'Daichi that's rude!' Well at least I don't have to defend myself. Hilary will do all that for me.

'It's ok, I don't mind. It's true I could use with some…well a lot of improvement.' Peacekeeping seems like the right thing to do here.

'You'll get the hang of it.' Max states encouragingly. I'm sure he's really trying to make me feel more comfortable, but right now I just feel like a bumbling little kid. So I just smile as sweetly as possible in return and mutter some incoherent reply to convey some sense of optimism that may or may not presently be there.

Dinner continued to pass mostly painlessly. I attempted to join conversations as much as possible. I struggled with the chopsticks, they asked me questions about my home life and family in Australia and I tried to be informative and playful in my answers. That way they'd feel more at ease and not fuss over me so much. After all, I know the Japanese are very sensitive about these kinds of matters. While everyone else was eager to have me talk with them and hear what I was saying, he was still sitting there, across from me, ignoring my presence. Well, maybe he wasn't completely ignoring me, because I'm damn sure I can feel his resentment for me oozing into the atmosphere. Okay, so I know I bumped into him and he got a really hard time about being nicer to me before, but what reason did he have to hold such resentment for me, created in such a short amount of time? Normally it wouldn't bother me, because I rarely cared what other people thought of me, but for some reason, it really bothered me a lot. Probably because I'd be living here for the next few months, with no return date in sight. Strange I know, but this is what happens when your family friends with slightly eccentric wealthy people. They have the power to pull stunts like this.

Now is my opportunity to sneak off to bed, and I intend to abuse it.

'Oh, um, is it alright if I go to bed now? I'm kind of tired and I didn't get to sleep much on the plane.' I feel like an idiot.

'Huh? You're going to bed already?!' Tyson was staring at me wide eyed like I was an unidentified and mysterious animal.

'Yeah, it's only seven thirty' piped up Daichi.

I smile at them weakly.

'That's too bad, well I guess we'll see you in the morning.' Ray was using a very friendly tone that made me feel slightly more at ease with the fact that I was completely ditching them.

'Good night everyone.'

They all said their good nights to me, all but one. I gave them a little bow and headed toward m bedroom. The moment I was absolutely sure I was out of their site, I bolted for the door. Quite enough for one day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that and pray that I update soonish. Feel free to review/comment if you wish.**


End file.
